rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Shri
Back to Layflat Shadowrun Shri Initial Character Build * Street Name: ? * Age (in 2070): 26 * Demographics: Human Sorcerer * Archetype: Combat Mage = Background = Shri's early years were not a fairy tale. Her mother skipped out barely after they wiped her new born baby down. Growing up she had to take care of her self as her dead beat dad drank and drugged his life away and burned his brain with his btl addiction. The house was old and rotting out from under them. Her father was either at work earning his drugs or at home taking them One day out of curiosity, Shri slipped the trodes over her own head. Beginning the journey to addiction, the old, worn trodes sparked and Shri got scorched. What chip was slotted when it happened, Shri won't say, but she gets a secret little smile from the memory. Shri's magic appeared not long after that incident. Her father in a drink induced rage went after her and in a fit of terror, Shri changed into a cat and ran. She stayed like that for two days. Not sure how to get unstuck, not really wanting to be a little girl again. She never went home again, and lived on the street. Various old squatters with unique backgrounds adopted her. Here she found a home and family she had never known. They cared for her and protected her from all the unsavory characters and taught her the skills to keep herself alive. They became family to her. The old junked out street sam showed her how to swing a sword, the street witch, around the fire barrel, explained how to become the cat WHEN she wanted. And the old gun slinger gave her her first Ares. She was a child of the Shadows, and when she grew up, took to them like a fish in water. =Personality= Shri exudes confidence, she knows what she is and what she can do. But she's anything but harsh. Quick with a smile and a friendly word. She keeps an eye on the little guy, if they deserve it. Don't push someone around who can't push back or you may find a bullet in your butt. Oh and if she's looking at you with grin, thats because she's got a program that will extrapolate your image... without cloths. Ladies... you are not exempt. = Notoriety/Street Cred = Notoriety = 0 = Edges/Flaws = Edges * Magician Flaws * Sensitive System * SINner (Standard) DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT TOUCH DADDIES BLT'S.... * Sensitive Neural Structure * Scorched = Abilities = * Body: 4 * Agility: 4 * Reaction: 4 * Strength: 3 * Charisma: 3 * Logic: 3 * Intuition: 5 * Willpower: 5 * Magic: 6 * Edge 2 = Cyberware/Bioware = Cyberware *none Bioware *none Nanoware *none = Contacts = * Meta Human Rights 1/1 * Fixer 2/2 * Anna Mock 1/3 * Draco 1/3 = Skills = Active * Infiltration 2 + (Agility 4) = 6 * Counterspelling 5 + (Magic 6) = 11 * Spellcasting 5 + (Magic 6) = 11 * Assensing 4 + (Intuition 5) = 9 * Astral Combat 3 + (Willpower 5) = 8 * Blades 3 + (Agility 4) = 7(9) ** Blade Foci (+2) * Dodge 3 + (Reaction 4) = 7 * Pistols 3 + (Agility 4) = 7(11) ** Semi Auto (+2) ** Smart Link (+2) * Etiquette 2 + (Charisma 3) = 5 * Perception 2 + (Intuition 5) = 7 Knowledge Logic 3: * Night Clubs 2 * Edge Weapons 2 * Magic Background 2 * Pistols 3 * Sorcery 3 * Flatvid Movies 1 * Otaku 1 * Magic 3 * Paranormal Animals 2 Language * English (Native) * Cantonese 4 = Magic Stuff = Spells Combat *Manabolt (F/2) *Manaball (F/2)+2 *Powerball (F/2)+3 *StunBall (F/2)+1 *StunBolt (F/2) Illusion *Orgy (F/2) Health * Increase Reflexes (F/2)+2 * Heal (Damage-2) Manipulation *Offensive Mana Barrier (F/2)+3 *Shapechange (F/2)+2 *Astral Armor (F/2)+2 *Deflection (F/2)+1 Detection -None- Foci *Weapon Foci 3 **Katana *Counterspelling Foci 1 *Sustaing Foci 1 (Pink Rhinestone "bracelet") Initiation *Grade 1 ** Masking = Equipment = Nuyen 100,000 *+ 14,400 Coin run **114,400 *- 6,375 supplies *+10,000 Research run **118,025 *-45,000 Purchased Karma x 3 **73,025 *+13,750 **86,775 *-1,200 **85,575 *+17,000 Puppy Run **102,575 *-45,000 Purchased Karma x3 **57,575 *+30,000 Shedim run **87,575 *-45,000 Karma x 3 **42,575 Weapons *Ares Predator IV (W/SmartGun System) **Spare Clip x 2 **Quick Draw Holster * Ammunition ** Gelrounds x 100 Shot ** Regular Rounds x 100 * Esprit Petite Brume x 5 Armor * Armor Jacket 8/6 **Forearm Guards +0/+1 **Leg and Arm Casings +1/+1 **Vitals Protector +1/+1 **Shin Guards +0/+1 ** Non conductivity Rating 4 ** Chemical Protection Rating 4 * Gas Mask COM * Novatech Airware **res:3 sig:3 *Iris Orb **fire: 3 system: 3 *Skin Link * Pink Rhinestone Bracelet ** Receive audio only Software TecNet Peripherals *Glasses **Lowlight **Smart Link ** Image Link ** Ultrasonic ** Microphone ** Camera Chemicals * Rock Lizard Blood * Leas Other *GPS * Survival Kit * Tent * Camouflage Netting 20 sq ft * Leech Bands = Karma Log = Catch up Karma *50 -6 : Body increased to 3 * 44 Karma -12 : Body increased to 4 * 32 Karma -3 : Astral Combat Skill increased to 3 * 29 Karma -18 : Magic Attribute increased to 6 * 11 Karma -9 : Strength increased to 3 * 2 Karma +1 : Journal "Hot Blooded" * 3 Karma +3 : Coin Run * 6 Karma +5 : Research Job * 11 Karma +3 : Purchased Karma * 14 Karma +2 : Data Destroy * 16 Karma -2 : Force 1 Sustaining Foci * 14 Karma +4 : Puppy Run * 18 Karma +3 : Purchased Karma * 21 Karma -13 : Initiation 1 * 8 Karma + 3 : Shediam Run * 11 Karma + 3 : Purchased Karma * 14 Karma +1 : Journal * 15 = Journals = *Chapter One